fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Alkaid Marquise
Alkaid Marquise (アルカイック・マーキス, Arukaikku Mākisu) is widely considered as the world's #1 ranked martial artists and foremost master in the use of Fighting Magic, recognized by the world as the most brutal and savage fighter in recorded history. With such a violent history and number of feats that puts him on a level all his own, Alkaid is first and fore-most expert in martial arts and unarmed combat, establishing his own school in the country of Enca, choosing to locate himself in the most desolate location in Earth Land in order to train to his highest peak in the absolute harshest conditions achievable in the world. As a teacher, Alkaid is the mentor to over 100 students that he himself chose to teach, gaining the infamous reputation of the possessing a martial arts school with the highest recorded death toll in human history. Nearly 87 years old, there has yet to be any single being capable of besting him in combat, earning the title of [[Wikipedia:Crux|'Holy King of Southern Cross']] (南の十字架の聖なる王, Minami no Jūjika no Seinaru Ō; lit. "The Supreme Star of Dominance") as the most feared fighter to ever walk Earth Land. With so many years worth of training, even at the age of 87, Alkaid retains the appearance of a young man at his prime, allowing him to fight at peak level. Appearance Alkiad, although he may not appear it, is 87 years old, possessing the appearance of a young 40 year old man in his prime. He has long white curly hair that extends to his lower back and to his waist; his attire mainly consists of a unique suit of armor that he himself designed and fabricated in order to naturally allow the highest level of comfortability when he fights, complimenting his sense of movement and quick maneuvers. His most notable feature is the mask that he wears over his face, concealing at least 3/4 of his overall face, partially covering the left side of his face, drawing inspiration from old Japanese style oni masks. He wears bracers around his upper arms, with vambraces being placed around his forearms for defense. Along his waist his a special belt that contains the symbol of an "X" attached at the center, along with donning black pants with sabatons used for his footwear. Along his chest, he wears a normal cuirass with muscular indentations carved on the surface. Most of the time, Alkaid wears a white cape that hides his entire attire from view, adding a sens of mystery when others gaze at him. Personality Alkaid is an incredibly ferocious and blood thirsty being who rushes to use violence rather than alternate methods to solve his problems. Spending most of his young life training and in the pursuit of physical perfection has rendered him nearly devoid of any common decency or sense of moral standing when it comes to interacting with others, resulting in him becoming heartless and completely cruel toward others. History Equipment Magic and Abilities Physical Ways of Combat Martial Arts Prowess Magical Prowess Ways of Combat Fighting Magic Space Magic Malice Magic Crash Trivia